Quarantine: Die Erlösung
by PokeFan28
Summary: Die Katastrophe nimmt ihren Lauf, als sich Nick und Judy ihren weg durch die Stadt kämpfen um Überlebende zu finden. Doch alles scheint umsonst, als Nick in einer altbekannten Schule von einem Infizierten Gebissen wird! Was wird passieren? Wird Nick auf Judy losgehen? Wird er daran ankämpfen? Wie wird Judy mit der Situatuion umgehen? Erfahre es im lezten Abschnitt von Quarantine!


Quarantine Die Erl sung

[Nick (ruhig)] 3... 2... 1... Los. Nick ffnete schnell die T r und Judy huschte heraus und sah sich zielend um. [Judy (leise)] Sicher. Nick kam auch heraus und zielte ebenfalls. Als er nichts entdecken konnte, klopfte er ihr kurz 2 mal auf die Schulter. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und sie gingen gemeinsam zum Zaun. Er war immernoch so, wie sie ihn das letzte mal gesehen hatten. Immernoch sehr hoch. Immernoch Stabil. [Nick (leise)] Wie kann da jemand durchbrechen. Judy zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie gingen den Zaun entlang. [Nick (ruhig)] Halt die Augen offen. berall kann irgendeine Sicherheitsl cke sein. Vieleicht ein Loch oder sowas. Beide suchten den Zaun gr ndlich ab. Sie gingen den gesamten Zaun im Kreis gemeinsam durch. Pl tzlich ersp hte Judy etwas. [Judy (ruhig)] Schau mal da. Sie zeigte auf den Zaun. Ein kleines, unscheinbares Loch war im Zaun. Gro genug, f r einen Geparden, wenn er sich so klein wie m glich machen w rde. Ihr Stadtteil war haupts chlich von Raubkatzen bewohnt. [Nick (leise)] Wie kann man in so einem Stadtteil nur so ein Loch drin lassen. Das muss doch aufgefallen sein. Judy legte sich hin und kroch durch das Loch. Nick folgte ihr. Durch die zweite und dritte Schicht. Sie waren an der anderen Seite angekommen. Sie sahen deutliche Kratzspuren am Asphalt. [Nick (leise)] Kratzspuren. Er l chelte. [Nick (l chelnd)] Gewaltige gewaltige Kratzspuren. Judy l chelte auch. [Judy (l chelnd)] Keine Zeit f r Scherze. [Nick (ruhig)] Gut. Du hast Recht. Gehen wir weiter. Mit den Waffen im Anschlag gingen sie durch die Stra en, des wohlbekannten Gebietes. [Nick (leise)] Warte mal kurz. Sie blieben stehen. [Nick (leise)] Bevor wir ziellos umherirren... lass uns ein Ziel ausmachen. Also. Wir wollen herausfinden, ob es irgendeine Sicherheitszone gibt. Daf r m ssen wir Leute befragen. Wir m ssen also mit irgendjemandem Kontakt aufnehmen. [Judy (ruhig)] Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo meine bekannten seien k nnen. Ich bezweifle, dass sie in ihren Wohnungen sind. Wir sollten in das Theater gehen. Vieleicht... Hat es ja ein Paar Leute dahin verschlagen. [Nick (ruhig)] Gute Idee. Zum Theater m ssen wir... 5 Stra en weiter, einmal Links, eine Stra e weiter und dann rechts. Nick kannte sich ausgezeichnet in Zoomania aus. Er kannte s mtliche Stra ennahmen aus dem Kopf und jegliche Routen zu wichtigen Geb uden. Sie gingen weiter. ber Kreuzungen und an vielen H usern vorbei. Viele Autos standen kreuz und quer auf den Stra en. Sie erblickten das gro e Theater. Es war unbesch digt und sie n herten sich dem Eingang. [Nick (leise)] Jetzt leise und aufmerksam sein. Vertraue niemandem. Judy nickte und Nick ffnete die Glast r. Judy trat hinein. Immernoch mit ihren Waffen im Anschlag sahen sie sich um. Niemand war da und auch nichts war zu h ren. Nick ffnete die T r zum Saal. Es war relativ dunkel. Er winkte Judy zu sich her ber. [Nick (leise)] Wir haben jetzt keinen berblick. Achte auf alles. Sie traten herein. Beide sahen auf die B hne. Ein Fl gel stand dort. Pl tzlich wurde die B hne von einem Scheinwerfer erhellt, welcher den Fl gel erhellte. Sie sahen sich zielend, erschrocken um. Niemand war zu sehen. Judy ging vorsichtig auf die B hne zu. [Nick (fl sternd)] M hrchen. Was machst du da. Komm zur ck. Sie h rte nicht auf ihn. Sie ging weiter. Judy nahm ihre Waffe herunter und steckte sie sich in ihren Rucksack. Sie kletterte die B hne hoch. Ihre Augen funkelten, als sie den Fl gel in seiner ganzen Pracht sah. Nick stand vor der B hne und behielt die Umgebung im Blick. [Nick (leise)] Komm sofort da runter. Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Fl gel. [Judy (ruhig)] Ich habe letzte Nacht einen Albtraum gehabt und... In dem Traum spielte Musik und... Ich habe sie mir gemerkt. Sie fing an zu spielen. [Nick (in gedanken)] Ganz sch n unpassend f r ein Albtraum. Dann ging es richtig los. Es war so, als w rde sie die Tasten nicht einmal ber hren. Ihre Finger flogen nur so. Nick fragte sich, wovon sie wohl getr umt hatte. Von einer Verfolgung? Judy rannte durch einen Wald. Sie wurde verfolgt. Ihr Verfolger war ihr dicht auf den Versen. Es war Nick. Auf allen Vieren und ihm war ein Maulkorb umgeschnallt. Er war wahnsinnig geworden. Er kam n her. Er kratzte ihre Verse und sie viel. Nick stand ber ihr und knurrte sie an. Pl tzlich umarmte Judy ihn und sein Gesichtsausdruck ver nderte sich. Er hockte sich hin. Sie nahm ihm den Maulkorb ab und Schnee flog um sie herum. Der Maulkorb viel in den Schnee und Judy umarmte ihn weiter. Nick schloss seine Augen und eine Tr ne floss seine Wange herunter. Er umarmte sie zur ck. Ihre K rper l sten sich voneinander und sie k ssten sich sanft und lange. Sie lie en voneinander ab und verlie en schweigend Hand in Hand den Wald. Judy dr ckte die letzte Taste und der Ton verstummte langsam. Nick stand mit offenem Mund da. Pl tzlich ein langsames klatschen. Nick drehte sich erschockten um. Eine H sin stand von einem der Pl tze auf und ging in den Durchgang, in welchem sich Nick befand. Sie trat auf Nick zu. Nick richtete die Waffe auf sie. [Nick (laut)] BLEIBEN SIE STEHEN! Die H sin blieb l chelnd stehen. [H sin (l chelnd)] Wie unh flich von mir. Ich h tte mich vorstellen sollen. Mein Name ist Karmen H nnig. [Nick (misstrauisch)] Wer? Judy stand vom Stuhl auf und lief schnell auf sie zu. Sie stellte sich neben Nick. [Judy (ruhig)] Das ist Karmen H nnig. Sie kommt aus Deutschland. Niemand kann besser Klavier spielen als sie. Hat ihnen mein Spiel wirklich gefallen? [Karmen (l chelnd)] Nennen sie es Pachelbels Albtraum. Es hatte eindeutige Elemente von Canon. Es ist nicht perfekt aber es ist eindeutig eines Profis w rdig. Ich... Ich bin eigentlich f r einen Auftritt nach Zoomania gekommen aber... Ich denke daraus wird wohl nichts. [Nick (misstrauisch)] Sieht schlecht aus. Wie war das? Keiner kann besser spielen als sie? Das will ich sehen. Karmen l chelte. [Karmen (l chelnd)] Fordern sie mich heraus? [Nick (normal)] Nennen sie es, wie sie wollen. Sie gingen auf die B hne. Nick sah hinter der B hne einen zweiten Fl gel. Er rollte ihn hervor und platzierte ihn genau vor den anderen. Karmen setzte sich zu den einen und Nick sich zu den anderen. [Karmen (l chelnd)] Was spielen wir? Nick l chelte zu ihr her ber. [Nick (l chelnd)] Vieleicht kennen sie es. Er spielte langsam das Intro von Bumblebees. Karmen unterbrach ihn. Sie spielte den Part so schnell, wie er sein musste. Nick wurde ein wenig schneller. Karmen machte das gleiche erneut. Er sah zu ihr her ber. Sie sahen sich herausfordernd an. Dann ging es los. Sie spielten mit einer unvergleichlichen Pr zision und Schnelligkeit. Judy sah ihnen staunend und mit offenem Mund zu. Dann spielten sie gleichzeitig die letzte Note. Sie sahen sich schwitzend an. [Karmen (aus der Puste)] Jetzt... Bin ich dran. Sie spielte Chopins Et de Opus 25 Nummer 12. Hin und her. Hin und her flogen ihre Finger nur so ber die Tasten. Karmen spielte das St ck schneller, als es sein m sste. Sie war hoch konzentriert und man merkte, dass sie Nick ernst nahm. Dann die letzte Note und Judy applaudierte. [Nick (herablassend)] Chopin... Das ich nicht lache. Sie sah ihn verdutzt an und er fing an, die Et de 10 Nummer 4 zu spielen. Judy war hin und weg. Er spielte ohne Fehler. Er konnte es schaffen. Er konnte sie besiegen. Das wussten sowohl er als auch Karmen. Dann die letzte Note. Karmen spielte das erste Movement der Mondlicht Sonate. Wundersch n. Sie spielte die Noten nicht. Sie liebkoste sie. Sanft und ohne Fehler. Letzte Note. Nick l chelte und spielte das 3. Movement. Schnell und Brutal. Kraftvoll und Stark. Letzte Note. Judy applaudierte und sie sahen sich schwei gebadet an. [Nick (ernst)] Wer kann nun nicht mithalten? Karmen knirschte mit den Z hnen, stand auf und lief wutendbrannt die Zuschauerr nge entlang auf den Ausgang zu. [Nick (rufend)] WARTEN SIE! Sie drehte sich zu Nick um. [Nick (normal)] Gibt es irgendwo eine Sicherheitszone oder etwas in der Art? Wir suchen nach berlebenden. [Karmen (w tend)] Ja. Im Norden der Innenstadt wurde eine Art Basis errichtet. Wenn sie so gut mit Waffen umgehen, wie sie Klavier spielen, werden sie kein Problem haben, dort hin zu kommen. Viel Gl ck. Sie und ihre kleine Freundinn werden es brauchen. Nick wurde w tend und stand auf, doch Judy hielt ihn zur ck. [Judy (leise)] Lass sie. Sie verlie das Theater. Sie wusste, dass sie verloren hatte. Judy war hin und weg und viel in um den Hals. [Judy ( bergl cklich)] NICK! DAS WAR PHANTASTISCH! DU HAST DIE BESTE PIANISTIN DER WELT BESIEGT! Nick grinnste und umarmte sie zur ck. [Nick (ruhig)] Na los. Machen wir uns auf. Sie standen auf und Schulterten ihre Rucks cke. Sie verlie en das Theater. [Nick (leise)] Jetzt wieder vorsicht. Sie nickte und beide nahmen ihre Waffen aus den Rucks cken. Sie bewegten sich vorsichtig und behielten die Umgebung im Blick. Sie kamen an einer Schule vorbei. Sie war gro und war wie ein H Aufgebaut. Nick la die Schrift an der Fassade Sekundarschule Reichwein. Er kannte diese Schule. Er war in seiner Schulzeit bei einem Sch leraustausch Projekt beteiligt. Judy sah zu ihm her ber. [Judy (verwundert)] Warum schaust du so vertr umt die Schule an? Nick sch ttelte schnell den Kopf und war wieder komplett da. [Nick (ruhig)] Ich war mal an dieser Schule. Wegen einem Sch ler Austausch Projekt Ding. War ne sch ne Zei... Seine Ohren richteten sich auf. Er h rte etwas. [Judy (verwundert)] Was ist denn los? [Nick (leise)] Pssshhh. Er h rte ein Schnaufen. Leise aber Pr sent. Es kam n her. Nick entsicherte seine Waffe. [Nick (leise)] Wir m ssen hier weg. [Judy (leise)] Warum? Was ist los? Ein Gepard kam aus einer Gasse hervor. Auf allen Vieren und er hatte Bisspuren berall an seinem K rper. Nick packte sie an der Hand und sie liefen in richtung Schule. Durch das Tor und den Eingang hinein. Der Gepard war ihnen Dicht auf den Versen. [Judy (Panisch)] WOHIN?! [Nick (Panisch)] Es gibt nur einen Sicheren Ort. Er nahm sie wieder an die Hand und sie rannten nach rechts zum Treppenhaus. Sie sprinteten die Treppen 2 Etagen weit nach oben. Der Gepard war immernoch direkt hinter ihnen. Sie waren in einem langen Gang mit vielen T ren an der Seite. Am ende des Ganges war eine gro e, Massive Stahlt r zu sehen. Sie rannten auf sie zu. Nick dr ckte die Klinke herunter und zog sie mit aller Kraft auf. [Nick (laut)] REIN! SCHNELL! Judy huschte hinein und Nick schloss die T r von innen. Der Gepard sprang ein paar mal gegen die T r doch er hatte keinerlei Chancen sie zu berwinden. Sie waren in der Aula. Viele Tische standen im Raum verteilt und an der Fensterfront war ein Podest. Judy schaute sich um. Sie sah viele Plakate an den W nden, welche offensichtlich von Sch lern stammten. Eines ber den Krieg der Spezies, eines ber die Unabh ngigkeit verschiedener Staaten und eines, ber die M glichkeiten, welche eine Stadt wie Zoomania bietet. Sie sah sich das Plakat genauer an. Es ging auch ber die Beziehungen zwischen Tieren von Unterschiedlichen Spezies. [Judy (ruhig)] Nick. Schau mal. Nick kam zu ihr. Sie lasen gemeinsam das Plakat durch. [Nick (ruhig)] Interessant wie sich die Meinung der Bev lkerung in so kurzer Zeit ge ndert hat. W ren wir vor... 2 oder 3 Jahren aufeinandergetroffen, w re das wahrscheinlich nichts aus uns geworden. Judy l chelte. [Judy (l chelnd)] Gl ck gehabt. Er patschte ihr auf den Kopf. Es wurde bald Dunkel. [Nick (ruhig)] Komm mit. Sie gingen zu einer Seitent r und Nick ffnete diese. Sie waren in einem gro en Abstellraum. Viele Sachen waren dort gelagert wie Sportmatratzen oder Tischtennisplatten. Nick nahm eine der Matratzen herunter. [Nick (ruhig)] Ist nicht das Bequemste aber wir werden es berstehen. Er sah sich noch einmal kurz um. Er fand eine kleine Decke in Judys Gr e. Judy legte sich hin und Nick deckte sie zu. [Judy (ruhig)] Und du? Nick legte sich neben sie. [Nick (ruhig)] Ach. Hier gibts sowieso keine f r mich. Ich kann auch ohne schlafen. Sie kuschelten sich aneinander heran und Nick umarmte Judy. Sie f hlte sich geborgen. Sie schliefen ein.  
Mitten in der Nacht wurde Nick wach. Er h rte, wie die Stahlt r ge ffnet wurde. Er stand schnell auf und nahm seine Waffe auf. Judy wurde wach und rieb sich die Augen. [Judy (verschlafen)] Hm? Was ist denn? [Nick (leise)] Da ist jemand. Leise. Bleib hier. Er ffnete die Seitent r einen Spalt weit und sah in die Aula hinein. Ein Wolf und ein Otter standen mittig im Raum. Sie gingen ruhig auf den Nebenraum zu. Nick fletschte seine Z hne, riss die T r auf und Richtete die Waffen auf die Eindringlinge. [Nick (laut)] KEINE BEWEGUNG! Der Wolf holte eine Pistole hervor und richtete sie auf Nick, welcher auf ihn zielte. Es war still im Raum. [Wolf (nerv s)] Legen sie die Waffe runter. [Nick (nerv s)] Ich bin doch nicht irre. Der Wolf nahm den Finger vom Abzug und legte die Waffe vorsichtig auf den Boden. [Wolf (nerv s)] Nehmen. Sie. Die. Waffe. Runter. Nick nahm langsam die Waffe runter und entfernte auch seinen Finger vom Abzug. Pl tzlich zog der Otter einen Revolver und schoss einmal auf Nick. Die Kugel traf seine Schulter und er ging zu Boden. Er viel so, dass er auf die den Nebenraum blicken konnte. Judy stand da mit den H nden vor dem Mund und tr nen in den Augen. [Nick (fl sternd)] Bleib. Da. [Wolf (w tend)] VERDAMMT TONY KANNST DU EIN MAL EINEN BERLEBENDEN NICHT ERSCHIESSEN?! [Otter (mit den Augen rollend)] Sorry. [Wolf (w tend)] Diesesmal wirst du ihn durchsuchen. Ich mach mir doch nicht wegen dir die H nde schmutzig. Der Otter ging ruhig auf Nick zu und Judy holte ihre Waffe heraus. Sie wischte sich eine Tr ne weg und zielte. Der Otter schob Nick auf den R cken, welcher ihn erschrocken in sein l chelndes Gesicht blickte. Judy schoss dem Otter einmal in den Kopf. Der Wolf drehte sich erschrocken um und Judy st rmte aus dem Raum. Der Wolf wollte seine Pistole auffheben doch Judy beendete auch diese Aktion mit einem Schuss in den Kopf. Sie atmete tief durch und lie dann ihre Waffe fallen. [Nick ( ngstlich)] NICK! GEHTS DIR GUT?! Er hielt sich die Schulter. [Nick (voller schmerzen)] Oaah. Verdammt. Sie hockte sih zu ihm hin. Die Wunde blutete stark. [Nick (voller schmerzen)] Hol das... Messer raus. Sie nahm das Messer hervor. [Nick (voller schmerzen)] H r mir jetzt genau zu. Du wirst jetzt... mit dem Messer die Kugel entfernen. Die muss raus. Sonst bin ich hin. Ich kann das nicht. Judy sch ttelte den Kopf. [Judy (verzweifelt)] Ich auch nicht... Ich kann das nicht... Er packte ihren Kopf mit beiden H nden und hielt ihre Augen vor seine. [Nick (leise)] Du kannst das. Du musst das machen. Du bist die einzige, die mich jetzt noch retten kann. Er lie von ihr ab und ihr floss eine Tr ne die Wange herunter. [Judy (leise)] Ok. Er setzte sich aufrecht hin und Judy sich vor ihn. [Nick (leise)] Warte. Hol irgendein St ck Holz, auf das ich bei en kann. Sie sah sich um und brach ein Bein von einem der Holzst hle ab und gab es Nick. Er biss auf das St ck Holz und Judy f hrte das Messer mit zitternder Hand auf die Wunde zu. [Nick (leise)] Ruhig. Er kniff die Augen zu und Das Messer trat in die Wunde ein. [Nick (voller schmerzen)] Hnnnnnn... Judy stoppte kurz. [Nick (leise)] Wag es ja nicht, jetzt aufzuh ren. Sie atmeten beide einmal tief ein und Judy machte weiter. Das Gef hl war unertr glich. Das Messer traf auf widerstand. [Nick (voller schmerzen)] Verdammt nochmal mach hinne. Eine weiterre Tr ne floss ber ihre Wange. [Judy (verzweifelt)] Ich mach so schnell ich kann. Dann war das Messer in der richtige Position. Sie dr ckte vorsichtig die Kugel heraus. Nicks Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. Dann flog die Kugel aus seiner Schulter heraus und Judy lie das Messer fallen. Beide atmeten tiefe Z ge. [Nick (tief atmend)] Hol... Ein Tuch oder irgendwas. Judy nickte und ging in den Nebenraum. Sie kam mit einem Handtuch wieder. [Nick (leise)] Du dr ckst mir das jetzt so stark du kannst auf die Wunde. Du musst die Blutung stoppen. Sie machte es so, wie er es ihr sagte. Nick l chelte und sah an die Decke. [Nick (l chelnd)] Nat rlich denke ich nicht a so etwas. Bandagen h tten wir jetzt gebraucht. [Judy (leise)] Da bist du nicht schuld. Ich h tte auch nicht gedacht, dass wir sie brauchen w rden. Er l chelte sie an und hielt das Handgelenk, mit welchem sie die Wunde zudr ckte. Er stand auf. [Nick (schmerzhaft] K... Komm... Sie gingen wieder in den Nebenraum. Judy st tze ihn so gut sie konnte. Nick setzte sich zu ihrer Sportmatratze an der Wand und Judy sich zu ihm. Seine Wunde blutete kaum mehr, doch sie tat weiterhin h llisch weh. [Nick (schwach l chelnd)] Vieleicht bin ich ja morgen schon auf den Beinen. [Judy (besorgt)] Nick bitte... Spare deine Kraft. Ruh dich aus. Er nickte und sie legten sich gemeinsam hin. [Nick (leise)] Das hast du wirklich gut gemacht. Danke. Judy nickte. Sie umarmte ihn. [Judy (besorgt)] H r doch auf dich in solche Situationen zu begeben. Du h ttest sterben k nnen. Was w rde ich denn ohne dich machen? Nick umarmte sie zur ck. [Nick (leise)] Ich m chte dich nur besch tzen. Was w rde ich ohne dich machen? Sie schluchzte leise und Nick streichelte ber ihren Kopf. [Nick (leise)] Ich werde dich besch tzen. Egal, was passiert. Ich w rde mich f r dich in eine Kugel werfen. Er umarmte sie fester. Judy f hlte sich besch tzt. Sie wusste, dass er es tot ernst meinte. Nick deckte sie zu. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn heran und er umarmte sie wieder. Sie schlossen ihre Augen und schliefen ein.  
Der n chste Morgen.  
Judy wurde wach. Der Raum war hell erleuchtet. Nick fehlte. Sie sah sich genauer im Raum um. Er war nicht zu sehen und auch sein Rucksack fehlte. Pl tzlich h rte sie ged mpfte Sch sse von drau en. Sie rannte zu einem der Fenster, welches in richtung Eingang gerichtet war. Sie sah herunter. Nick war am Eingangsbereich. Es lagen unz hlige Tierleichen auf dem Platz verteilt und er schoss in richtung Stra e. Sie sah viele unterschiedliche wildgewordene Tiere dort, wie sie immer n her an Nick heran kamen. Sie fackelte nicht lange und zog sich ihre Klamotten an. Sie nahm sich ihren Rucksack und die Waffe und rannte los. Sie rannte das Treppenhaus hinab und aus der Eingangst r hinaus zu Nick. Sie lud w hrend sie lief ihre Waffe durch und trat zu Nick. [Judy (laut)] GEH REIN ZUR T R! DA K NNEN WIR UNS BESSER VERTEIDIGEN! Nick war berrascht sie zu sehen und zog sich wie sie sagte zur Eingangst r zur ck. Judy gab ihm Deckung und schoss weiter auf die Stra e. Sie zog sich auch zur ck und sie schlossen die T r. Beide zerschlugen das Glas der Eingangst r und legten sich hin. Sie zielten gemeinsam auf den Platz. Die Stra e konnten sie nicht sehen, hatten aber eine gut zu Verteidigende Position. Es war relativ ruhig. [Nick (aus der puste)] Wurde auch mal langsam Zeit, dass du kommst. Die h tten mich fast erwischt. Durch den Schalld mpfer haben die mich am Anfang nicht wirklich wargenommen. Das hat mir den Hintern gerettet. Als es dann ganz gut aussah, hab ich ihn abgenommen. Schlechte Idee. Hab dadurch nur noch mehr angelockt. Ich sch tze der Zaun am Eingang wird viele von ihnen noch ein wenig aufhalten. Aber er h lt auch nicht mehr lange. Dann gehts richtig ab. [Judy (ruhig)] Wieviel hast du noch? [Nick (leise)] Das halbe was ich drin hab und noch eins. Dann wars das. [Judy (leise)] Deck den Gang. Es werden hoffentlich nicht viele da durch gehen. Zur Not ziehen wir uns wieder in die Aula zur ck. [Nick (leise)] Gute Idee. Er stand auf und wandte sich zum Gang. Sie h rten, wie in der ferne etwas laut krachte. Der Zaun und das Eingangstor hatten aufgegeben. [Nick (sicher)] Bereit? Judy nickte und beide zielten auf ihre Bereiche. Judy fig als erstes an zu schie en. Einzelne Sch sse, gefolgt von kurzen Salven verlie en den Lauf ihrer Waffe. Auch Nick begann nun zu schie en. Viele Tiere st rmten auf ihre Position zu. Der Gang war zwar schmal, Nick musste trotzdem sehr viel Munition benutzen. Er lud nach. [Nick (laut)] M HRCHEN! LETZTES MAGAZIN! R CKZUG! Sie nickte schnell und stand auf. Sie lief in Richtung Treppe und als sie ankam, schoss sie auf die Tiere. Nick rannte schnell zu ihr und sie rannten gemeinsam die Treppen nach oben. Sie kamen in der 3ten Etage an. Sie sprinteten zu der gro en Stahlt r. Nick ffnete sie so schnell er konnte und sie gingen schnell hinein. Die Tiere waren schon bei den Treppen zu sehen, als Nick die T r schloss. Sie machten ein Paar schritte von der T r weg. [Judy (leise)] Wird sie halten? Nick zitterte. [Nick (leise)] Das ist eine Brandschutzt r. 4cm Dick. Die h lt ne Kugel aus. Die h lt ne Bombe aus. Die ersten Tiere warfen sich gegen die T r, welche unter Einfluss der Kraft zitterte. Nick packte sie am Handgelenk und sie rannten zu dem Nebenraum. Immer wieder warfen sich immer mehr Tiere gegen die T r. Beide schnellten hinein und Nick schloss die T r leise. [Nick (hecktisch)] Schnell. Der Schrank. Sie schoben den Schrank, welcher direkt neben der T r stand, vor die T r. Judy lud nach. [Judy (leise)] Das sind nicht mehr viele. Die schaffen wir. Nick wischte sich Schwei von der Stirn weg. Er nickte. Langsam gab die Stahlt r nach. Sie wurde schlie lich mit dem letzten vorsto aus den Angeln gerissen und kippte um. Die Tiere st rmten in den Raum. Die Herzen von Nick und Judy schlugen wie wild. Sie gaben keinen Mucks von sich. Sie h rten, wie die Tiere den Boden abschn ffelten und nach ihnen suchten. Sie traten leise in die Ecke des Raumes und setzten sich leise hin. Sie richteten ihre Waffen auf die T r. Mehrere Tiere warfen sich mehrmals an die T r. [Nick (leise)] Bereithalten. Judy kniff die Augen zu. Die T r gab nach und der Schrank verschob sich. Ein Tier st rmte hinein und Judy entleerte das gesamte Magazin auf diesen. Nick packte ihre Schultern. [Nick (laut)] JUDY! KOMM RUNTER VERDAMMT! WAS MACHST DU DENN! Er sah wieder in richtung Eingang. Ein Wolf sprang auf ihn zu. Der Wolf dr ckte ihn zu Boden und Nick hielt mit aller Kraft seinen Kopf von ihm weg. [Nick (panisch)] JUDY! MESSER! MESSER! Judy sah sich panisch um, w hrend Nick so gut er konnte den Wolf von ihm weghielt. Er schnappte immer wieder nach Nick. Judy nahm das Messer aus ihrem Rucksack heraus. [Nick (panisch)] MACH SCHON VERDAMMT! Judy schloss ihre Augen und stach einmal mit aller Kraft dem Wolf in die Seite. Er winselte und Judy stach immer wieder weiter zu. [Judy (laut)] STIRB VERDAMMT NOCHMAL! Der Wolf viel zur Seite doch Judy machte weiter. Nick zog Judy von dem Wolf weg. [Nick (sie beruhigend)] JUDY JUDY! IST SCHON GUT! Alles ist gut. Sie atmeten tief durch. Die restlichen Tiere waren durch diesen Anblick gefl chtet. Nick umarmte sie und sie brach in Tr nen aus. Er streichelte langsam ihren Kopf. [Nick (leise)] Alles ist gut. Wir habens geschafft. Sie lie das Messer fallen und umarmte ihn zur ck. [Judy (leise)] Was habe ich getan... [Nick (aufbauend)] Fang garnicht erst damit an. Mach dich nicht selbst fertig. Du h ttest nichts anderes tun k nnen. Bleib du hier. Gib mir deine Waffe ich werde nachsehen, ob noch jemand im Geb ude ist. Judy wischte sich eine Tr ne weg und gab ihm ihre Waffe. Er lud durch und ging aus dem Zimmer raus. Judy legte sich schluchzend auf ihre Matte. Nach einiger Zeit h rte sie pl tzlich aus der Entfernung einige Sch sse. Sie schreckte auf. [Judy (laut)] NICK?! Sie ging aus der Aula. Nick kam ihr bereits entgegen. Er hatte Blutflecken im Gesicht. [Judy (besorgt)] Nick was ist passiert?! [Nick (leise)] Rein. Schnell. Sie gingen wieder in die Aula und er schloss die T r. [Judy (besorgt)] Was ist passiert? [Nick (leise)] Da war... Ein infizierter Elch. Der ist auf mich zugest rmt. Ich habe auf ihn geschossen doch er hat mich mit seinem Geweih erwischt. Bin gegen die Wand geflogen... [Judy (leise)] Oh gott. Geht es dir gut? Er nickte. [Nick (leise)] Ja. Denke schon. Ich bin M de. [Judy (leise)] Ich auch. Sie gingen in den Nebenraum und legten sich auf die Matte. Sie umarmten sich fest. Judy kuschelte sich so nah sie konnte an ihn heran. [Judy (leise)] Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt? Du h ttest meine Hilfe gebrauchen k nnen. [Nick (leise)] Ich wollte dich nicht in Gefahr bringen. [Judy (leise)] Ich kann mich Verteidigen und dir helfen. Merk dir das bitte. Er nickte und umarmte sie fester. [Nick (leise)] Tut mir leid. Sie streichelte seinen Kopf. Er sah ziemlich ramponiert aus. Sein Fell war zerzaust und er hatte Schrammen berall an seinem K rper. Sie war sich sicher, dass er berall an seinem K rper blaue Flecke hatte. Sie wollte ihn schonen. Sie drehte sich um und er umarmte sie weiter. [Judy (leise)] Nacht Nick. [Nick (leise)] Nacht M hrchen. Nick bemerkte jetzt erst, wie wenig Energie er hatte. Seine Augen wurden schwer. Er schloss sie und schlief ein.  
Der n chste Morgen.  
Judy wachte auf. Es war Dunkel drau en und im Zimmer. Nick umarmte sie noch immer. Sie blieb genauso liegen und bewegte sich nicht. Sie wollte ihn unter garkeinen Umst nden wecken. Nick sollte sich noch ein wenig ausruhen. Nick sah wieder ein wenig besser aus. Die Schrammen waren verschwunden und auch sein Fell sah ein wenig glatter aus. Ihr Magen knurrte laut. Sie musste etwas essen. Sie legte vorsichtig seine Arme beiseite und stand langsam auf. Sie ging mit ihrem Rucksack aus dem Raum. Sie ffnete eine ihrer Konserven und a den Inhalt. Als sie fertg war, ging sie wieder in den Nebenraum. Sie legte sich auf ihre Matte, doch Nick war nicht da. Sie schreckte sofort auf. [Judy (rufend)] NICK?! WO BIST DU?! Keine Antwort. Ihre Augen hatten sich schon einigerma en an die Dunkelheit gew hnt. Ewas bewegte sich um sie herum. Es lief auf allen vieren im Kreis um sie. Sie nahm das Messer auf und richtete es auf die Gestalt. Die Umrisse kamen ihr bekannt vor. Es... Es war Nick. [Judy (leise)] Nein... Nein nicht du auch... Nein Nick... Nick knurrte. Das Messer zitterte in ihrer Hand. [Judy (leise)] Warum... Eine Tr ne tropfte auf den Boden. Nick fletschte seine Z hne und sprang sie an. Er warf sie zu Boden und stellte seine Vorderpfoten auf ihre Schultern. Sie leistete keinerlei gegenwehr. Er knurrte sie weiter aggressiv an. Pl tzlich kniff er die Augen zu und machte ein Paar schritte r ckw rts. [Nick (mit sich k mpfend)] Judy... LAUF! Sie atmete schwer, sprang auf, griff sich ihren Rucksack und sprintete davon. In der Panik lie sie alles offen. Die Brandschutzt r stand sperrangelweit auf. Sie rannte. Die Treppen hinunter zum Ausgang. Sie blieb bei der T r stehen. Sie dachte kurz nach. [Judy (leise)] Nein... Ich gehe nicht ohne Nick... Sie ging von der T r weg. Wieder nach oben in die Aula doch Nick war nicht mehr da. Jetzt begann ein Katz und Maus Spiel. Sie nahm sich ihre Waffe und lief durch die G nge der Schule. Aufmerksam h rte sie genau hin. Jedes Ger usch k nnte Nick sein. Pl tzlich blieb sie wieder stehen. Sie warf ihre Waffe bei Seite. [Judy (fl sternd)] Ich k nnte ihm nichts tun. Sie legte auch ihren Rucksack ab. [Judy (laut)] NICK! KOMM ZU MIR! ICH BIN HIER! Sie rief es immer wieder, w hrend sie durch das Schulhaus lief. Pl tzlich, w hrend sie weiter rufend durch den Hauptgang der ersten Etage lief, sah sie, wie eine Gestalt langsam auf sie zu lief. Judy blieb stehen. Es war Nick. Er kam weiter auf sie zu. Judy schluckte. [Judy (nerv s)] Nick... Ich wei , dass du mich h ren kannst. Irgendwo tief in dir, bist du noch du selbst. Bitte... Komm zu mir zur ck. NICK! ICH FLEHE DICH AN! Sie fiel schluchzend auf die Knie. [Judy (flehend)] KOMM ZU MIR ZUR CK! Nick rannte auf sie zu. Dann sprang er. Er warf sie wie beimletzten mal zu Boden. Wieder stand er mit de Vorderpfoten auf ihren Schultern. Wieder knurrte er sie an. [Judy (leise)] Bitte Nick... Komm zu mir Zur ck... Ich brauche dich... Ich liebe dich... Sie umarmte ihn. Sie h rte sein Herzschlag. Er wurde langsamer. Sein Blick nderte sich. Seine Augen wahren weit aufgerissen und er blicke L cher in die Luft. Judy umarmte ihn fester. [Nick (leise)] M... M hrchen... Sie lie los und sah ihn an. Sie sah in die liebevollen Augen, in die sie sich verliebt hatte. Sie brach komplett in Tr nen aus und umarmte ihn so fest sie konnte. [Judy (schluchzend)] Nick... Ich liebe dich... Ich liebe dich ber alles... Nick stand auf und nahm sie in seine Arme. [Nick (leise)] Ich dich auch... Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt... Er stand auf und trug sie auf seinen Armen in die Aula. Er ging in den Nebenraum und legte sie auf die Matte. [Judy (leise)] Warum ist das berhaupt passiert? Er legte sich neben sie. [Nick (leise)] Ich sch tze, bei dem Kampf gegen den Hirsch habe ich etwas abbekommen. Warum auch immer ich jetzt normal bin. [Judy (leise)] Vieleicht... Bist du ja Immun. [Nick (leise)] Nein. Dann h tte ich mich ja garnicht erst verwandelt. Ich sch tze, ich bin einfach sehr widerstandsf hig und es hat nur dich gebraucht, um mich zur ck zu holen... Danke... Sie umarmte ihn. [Judy (leise)] Jage mir nie wieder so einen schrecken ein. Er nickte langsam. Er umarmte sie zur ck. Judy k sste ihn und ihre Zungen trafen aufeinander. [Nick (leise)] Judy... Ich bin m de... Sie l chelte, k sste ihn noch einmal und kuschelte sich dann nah an ihn heran. Nick streichelte langsam ihren Kopf und sie schliefen ein.  
Der n chste Morgen.  
Beide wachten zeitgleich auf. Nick g hnte und Judy umarmte ihn. [Judy (l chelnd)] Morgen. [Nick (l chelnd)] Morgen. Sie standen auf und zogen sich um. Als sie fertig angezogen waren, gingen sie aus dem Raum hinaus und a en jeweils eine Konserve. [Nick (ruhig)] Wir sollten uns heute auf den Weg zur Sicherheitszone machen. Judy nickte. Nick schaute aus einem der Fenster hinaus. [Nick (ruhig)] Das Wetter sieht gut aus. Keine Wolke in Sicht. Heute ist der Ideale Tag daf r. Er stand auf und schulterte seinen Rucksack und Judy tat es ihm gleich. [Nick (ruhig)] Ich habe keine Munition mehr. Gibt mir das Messer. Judy nickte und gab Nick das immernoch Blutrot gef rbte Messer. Er wischte es mit einem Tuch aus dem Nebenraum ab und steckte es so in eine Hosentasche, dass der Griff noch herrausragte. Nick kramte ein wenig in seinem Rucksack herum. [Judy (ruhig)] Was suchst du? [Nick (suchend)] Ich habe hier in der Schule eine Pistole in meiner Gr e gefunden. Er holte eine Desert Eagle heraus. Judy war erstaunt. [Judy (erstaunt)] Wo denn? Sie ist im Topp zustand. [Nick (ruhig)] In einem Klassenzimmer. Da war ein Lehrer wohl gut Vorbereitet. Und hat sie veressen. Er l chelte. [Judy (ruhig)] Wieviel Schuss? [Nick (ruhig)] Ein Magazin a: 7 Kugeln. [Judy (ruhig)] Ziel genau. Nick l chelte. [Nick (l chelnd)] Werde ich. Komm. Er ffnete die T r. Als sie das Geb ude verlie en, gingen sie ber zahlreiche Leichen. [Judy (bedr ckt)] Was... Oh Gott... [Nick (ernst)] Einfach nicht dran Denken. Sie verlie en das Schulgel nde und gingen auf die Stra e. [Judy (ruhig)] Wo m ssen wir nochmal hin? [Nick (leise)] Norden. Wir s schon relativ n rdlich es d rfte also nicht weit weg sein. Sie nickte und sie liefen los.  
2 Stunden sp ter.  
Sie bogen an einer Kreuzung links ab und sahen dort weit entfernt die Stra e runter eine Art Basis. [Judy (aufgeregt)] Schau da! Wir sind da! Nick l chelte, doch dann nderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Er wirkte nachdenklich. [Judy (verwundert)] Was ist denn? [Nick (leise)] Wir haben auf dem Weg hierher nicht ein Tier getroffen. Vieleicht... In einer dunklen Nebenstra e huschte ein Schatten vorbei. Und in einer anderen auch. Und in noch einer. Sie zielten und sahen sich Panisch um. [Nick (leise)] Hinterhalt. Ich wusste es. Sie drehten sich umeinander herum. Nick hielt seine Desert Eagle fester. [Nick (leise)] Mindestens 3 schlanke Tiere. Alle Infiziert. Sieht nach Geparden aus. Bis wir an der Basis sind, haben die uns schon 3 mal eingeholt. Wir m ssen k mpfen. Judy nickte. Pl tzlich sprang einer der Geparden auf Judy zu, welche das Feuer auf ihn er ffnete. 6 Sch sse trafen ihn und er ging zu Boden. 3 weitere rannten auf Nick und Judy zu. Nick schoss 2 mal und traf einen am Kopf und den anderen an der linken Schulter. Er viel und regte sich nicht. Judy schoss eine Salve auf den dritten ab und er ging ebenfalls zu Boden. Pl tzlich sprang ein ausgewachsener Tiger auf Nick zu. Er erschrak und der Tiger warf ihn um. Nick schoss 3 mal auf ihn doch traf ledeglich 1 mal. Der Tiger biss ihm in die Schusshand und Judy er ffnete panisch das Feuer auf ihn. Nick schrie laut auf, als sich die Z hne des Tigers in sein Fleisch bohrten. Judy traf ihn mehrmals am Kopf und in der Brust. Er taumelte noch kurz und viel dann um. Es war still. Judy rannte zu Nick. [Judy (panisch)] NICK! NICK! GEHTS DIR GUT! Er hielt sich das Handgelenk. Er blutete stark. [Nick (schmerzvoll)] Nein... Aaaah... Mich hats erwischt... Judy fing an zu weinen und Nick lehnte sich sitzend an eine Hauswand. Judy umarmte ihn fest. [Judy (weinend)] Das... Das wird doch wieder... Ich meine ich hole dich dann einfach wieder zur ck... [Nick (leise)] Diesesmal ist das nicht so leicht. Ich wurde direkt gebissen. Das wars... [Judy (weinend)] Nein... Sie umarmte ihn fester. [Nick (leise)] Du musst gehen... Alleine schaffst du es. Geh zur Basis und erz hle ihnen unsere Geschichte. (er l chelte) Du hast viel zu erz hlen... [Judy (weinend)] NEIN! Ich lass dich nicht hier alleine sterben. [Nick (leise)] Wenn ich mich verwandle, bei ich dich. Garantiert. Ich bin dann komplett weg. [Judy (leise)] Ist mir egal. [Nick (leise)] Mir aber nicht. Er nahm seine Pistole in die Hand und entnahm das Magazin. [Nick (leise)] 2 Kugeln. [Judy (leise)] Du willst doch nicht... Er hielt sich die Waffe an den Kopf. [Judy (schluchzend)] NEIN! TU DAS NICHT! Er nahm den Finger vom Abzug. [Judy (schluchzend)] Ich kann nicht ohne dich Leben. [Nick (leise)] Dann komm mit mir... Stille. Judy haderte mit sich selbst. [Nick (leise)] Verlassen wir gemeinsam diesen von Gott verlassenen Ort. [Judy (zweifelnd)] Ich... Nick umarmte sie. [Nick (leise)] Bitte... Sie schloss die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch. [Judy (fl sternd)] Ja. Ok... Er lie von ihr ab und l chelte. Er hielt sich wieder die Waffe an den Kopf. Er atmete tief durch die Nase ein und aus. Nick schaute in den Himmel. Sonnenlicht blendete ihn. Er schloss dieAugen. [Nick (leise)] Ich liebe dich Judy. Er dr ckte ab. Das einzige, was man daraufhin h ren konnte, war Judys schluchzen. Sie umklammerte seine Brust immernoch fest. Sie weinte bittere Tr nen. Sie nahm Nicks Waffe. Sie war schwer. Sie hielt sie sich mit der einen Hand an den Kopf und mit der anderen umarmte sie ihn immernoch fest. [Judy (leise)] Ich dich auch Nick. Ich komme... Sie dr ckte ab.  



End file.
